Madness comes in threes
by OneSunnyNight
Summary: Naruto, Reborn and Durarara crossover. Tsuna's house landed in Ikebukuro. Madara was the cause of it. Something about Pein is revealed. Izaya is extremely happy. And the Uchiha brothers are being naughty. Crack, SasuIta. Uke!Itachi. Open to more pairings
1. Chapter 1

Night: I am finally back. Hurray. This is a crossover fic between Reborn, Durarara and Naruto. :DDD Semi-crack.

Stuff to note: OOC-ness, lack of explanation and is open to pairings. Now currently only SasuIta. YES, in that order.

Triple Madness: Chapter 1

-xXx-

_~Namimori_

Tsuna's head was in a whirl as he walked back home. What had his science teacher said, exactly? Something about cations and anions—or was it ations and canions—electronic configuration, atomic structure, what was all that, seriously?

He decided to shut down his brain and just go home and sleep.

Thankfully his two sometimes-annoying guardians weren't with him today. They stayed back under the orders of Reborn regarding some matter about destroying half the school without style.

What a minute. Why was he thinking again?

-xXx-

The first thing he noticed when he got to his house is that—well—his house had disappeared.

Tsuna looked to the left. Yes, that house was there. He looked to the right. _That _house was there too. Then he looked in the middle.

Nope, no house there.

He felt dazed as he took a few steps forward.

Where, exactly, could his house go?

-xXx-

_~Ikebukuro_

Somewhere in Ikebukuro, a house crashed down. Nobody paid much attention though, as strange happenings were common in Ikebukuro. In fact a normal city to the residents of Ikebukuro would be considered strange.

Nana peered out of the window. "Ara ara, I wonder who renovated Namimori?"

-xXx-

_~Akatsuki hideout_

"Yes! Muahahahahah, I have finally perfected my Koutsuu Sharingan!" Madara screamed in joy. He eagerly told Pein everything. "I just have to imagine the shape, texture and everything of the thing I want to transport and then think of a place for it to go and woohoo the object will land there!" Apparently he turned back to Tobi.

"You just had to imagine a house didn't you?" Pein rolled his eyes. "That house which you just moved to Ikebukuro is the house of the most powerful Mafia Family's boss. Now we'll have the Vongola chasing after us and that's not exactly the best of plans."

"HOW—WHAT—WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Tobi whined. "Wait. How do _you _know anyway?"

"I am a god, and gods know everything," Pein stated matter-of-factly. Tobi raised a hidden eyebrow. "Including—?"

"Yes, including what you're thinking," Pein interrupted, "that Itachi is a closet uke. And his brother's not-so-healthy lust for him. And the fact that they meet each other every day and night. _And _that Itachi is a screamer."

Tobi sweatdropped. "P-Pein, are you, well…a fan of yaoi?"

"Yes. Yes I am," Pein deadpanned.

-xXx-

_~Ikebukuro_

"WOAH! Did you see that?" Mikado opened his eyes wide. "That house totally just fell here!" "Yeah, it is kind of amazing," Kida replied.

They stood there staring at the house for lack of anything else better to do.

-Izaya's office-

"My my, this one is exciting…three big parties, and all not ordinary…this shall be a match to look forward to. Hahahah!"

And he went crazy. Just kidding.

-xXx-

_~Somewhere where there is SasuIta_

Itachi sneezed while kissing. "OW! You like, totally bit my tongue _hard_!" Sasuke complained and smirked. "E-eh S-Sasuke I'm sorry!" Itachi looked worried. "No wait please don—" He was cut off as Sasuke once again raped his mouth with his tongue. "Expect some punishment later."

Itachi's sneeze was forgotten.

-Owande (Owari, end and fine together)-

Night: Fyi, koutsuu is transportation, so Madara's new Sharingan is basically the Transportation Sharingan. Lame, I know. :PpPpP Care to review? I have no idea how to write Chapter 2. Provide me with inspiration! Or would you rather me leave it as a one-shot? Meh, don't bother. This was the creation of a bored-out-of-hell girl. Ciao!

P.S. Oh and, SasuIta is HOT. WAY HOTTER THAN ITASASU. Uke!Blushing!Itachi is freaking. CUTE. This is just my opinion though. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Night: SasuIta is love. :D

Warnings: OOC-ness, shounen-ai, SasuIta, SasoDei (No Deidara is not a whiny girly woman in here) lack of explanation (So if you've any questions, just ask them in the reviews)

Oh and a yaoi-fanboy—Pein.

Madness comes in Threes

Chapter 2

-xXx-

_~A secret place where there is SasuIta_

"Nngh…" Itachi squeezed his eyes shut. " 'Tachi…you are so cute when you blush, you know?" Sasuke smirked and nuzzled his neck.

"Sh-shut up…Hah…"

"We all know youcan't though_, nii-san_."

-xXx-

_~Namimori_

"REBORN! REBORN!" Tsuna ran back to the school screaming all the way. Apparently all thoughts of sleeping fled his mind.

He arrived at the courtyard, panting hard. Reborn halted in his scolding of Gokudera and Yamamoto. "What, dame-Tsuna?"

Seeing his beloved Tenth look so worried, Gokudera immediately yelled. "What happened, Jyuudaime?"

"My…My house is gone!"

"Are you sure you didn't just walk into the wrong neighbourhood, dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn! It's serious! I'm not joking!"

"Fine, let's go see it then. Gokudera, Yamamoto, follow us."

"Alright, baby!"

"At once, Reborn-san!"

-xXx-

~Akatsuki hideout

"You can't be serious, Pein!" Tobi cried. "Oh yes I am," Pein started smirking. Then he stopped, his face falling back into its passive mask. "But anyway, the people who are after us are the Vongola Family _and _the strongest in the mafia," he said bluntly, "a group of seven babies."

He let the meaning of these words sink in.

Tobi couldn't hold it in anymore. Oh my oh my— "Ahahaha!" he screamed with laughter. "What?" Pein raised an eyebrow in slight irritation. "B-babies!" Tobi couldn't seem to breathe, he was laughing so much. "I-I mean, _babies_! The _strongest _in the _Mafia_!" He chortled. "_Babies_!"

"Shut up." Pein slammed his fist into Tobi's gut. "Ugh! Oww…Tobi is a good boy..haha…" Tobi winced. "This is a serious matter! I should have phrased it better – seven legendary babies wo are babies because of a curse," Pein elaborated.

"Hahahaha! Legendary babies? Oh my god!" Tobi had a stitch.

Pein twitched. "Tobi…." he growled.

Oh dear.

-xXx-H

_~Ikebukuro_

"AH! I know! Let's have a house warming party for that house!" Kida shouted excitedly. "Eh? Kida-kun, I don't think that's a good idea…" Mikado protested lightly while being dragged by the former to the house.

-xXx-

_~Akatsuki hideout_

"We have a complication on our hands," Pein started. "And for that reason I have gathered you all personally here." And indeed, he had called for all the members after silencing Tobi. Itachi was not there yet, though. Just like Sasuke to keep his brother distracted. Sasori was busy groping Deidara and Deidara was busy trying to bomb Sasori every time his hand touched his ass.

"What the fuck is it? I was in the fucking middle of my ritual and you just _had _to summon me here then, didn't you?" Hidan shouted. "So it better be fucking important!" "Shut up Hidan, I don't like your voice," Kakuzu muttered.

Before Hidan could reply, Pein silenced both of them in the way he silenced Tobi.

"So as you see, Tobi here used a technique on a house which is unfortunately the house of the strongest mafia family, the Vongola."

"I apologize for being late." Everybody's head turned to the latecomer as he bowed slightly. Pein nodded his head. "We accept your apology. Come, join us." Then he turned back to the rest of the Akatsuki as Itachi walked to his place. "As I was saying, Tobi used a technique on the house of the Vongola's boss, the strongest mafia family."

"So? Why are you telling us?" White Zetsu asked.

Pein almost facepalmed. And here as the group of supposedly most dangerous shinobi of this time.

"_Because_, as they are the mafia, they will most certainly have leads on us. Now, don't ask why or how they've got leads on us, because I am not answering that. All I am telling you now is that they are going to come after us, if not already.

"But, I have info on them. Let me show you…" Pein did a couple of hand seals and a huge screen appeared out of nowhere.

"This is Sasagawa Ryohei, the weakest among all." Pein pointed to a white-haired guy on the screen.

"He looks retarded," Black Zetsu commented.

"Shut up. Now, these people are not ordinary. They fight with these things called flames which comes from their rings. Speaking of their rings, they use them to open these boxes called the Vongola boxes. These boxes have specialized 'box animals' in them, and these animals turn into weapons under their owners' will.

"So, Sasagawa Ryohei here has –"

Pein noticed that no one was paying attention to him.

"Pass the dice." White Zetsu put the dice into Kisame's outstretched hand. He rolled the dice. Both White and Black Zetsu laughed. "Straight to jail! Ha!" Deidara mocked while slapping Sasori's hand. "Damnit sempai will you cut it out!" Sasori snorted but continued moving his hand.

"Are you guys platying Monopoly?" They turned behind to see Pein looming over them.

Oh dear.

-xXx-

_~Ikebukuro_

"Thank you so much for warming my house!" Nana giggled as she gave the two boys more bowls of rice.

"No prob, ma'am!" Kida winked as he stuffed his face. "Kida-kun, eat slower!" Mikado chided lightly. "Shut up!"

The two continued to bicker softly while Nana looked over her house.

_The candles look so nice_, she mused while sighing happily.

Her house was indeed warm.

-xXx-

_~Akatsuki hideout_

Pein sighed as he stared at the unconscious mass of Akatsuki members. Seems he went overboard…leaving only Itachi.

He sighed again. Shaking his head, he did a couple more hand seals ad murmured, "Chisiki no jutsu."

The mass of bodies shuddered in sync. Itachi too.

"Oh…so this is the Vongola Family. Leader, did you develop this technique?" Itachi asked as information on the Vongola flowed into his mind. "No, Madara did. It was the jutsu he was working on before the Koutsuu Sharingan."

"I see. Well then, I'll be on my way, Leader." Itachi turned to leave.

"Itachi," Pein called, "before you leave, let me ask something of you." Itachi looked back at Pein strangely. "What is it?"

"Now that you know about the Chishiki no jutsu, I will teach you that. And, after that, I want you to use the jutsu on me to give me information of your brother and you. I have hell loads of fangirls to entertain, you know."

Itachi was silent before bursting out in a blush.

"W-why? I can't do that! Sasuke will not approve of it!"

"Damn straight I won't."

"Sa-Sasuke!" Itachi seemed flustered. He shuddered and moaned softly as said guy placed gentle kisses up and down his neck.

"Come on, Sasuke. Everyone knows you're on the crooked side of straight."

"Damn right you are."

"I have some…_prizes_ for you. And Itachi, if he likes that sort of stuff." 

"What sort of stuff?"

"Come here."

Itachi was closing his eyes and trying not to hyperventilate as Sasuke and Pein continued talking in the other side of the hideout.

They were back in a few seconds. "We have a deal?" Pein asked. "Deal," Sasuke smirked.

Itachi was stunned. "EH?" Sasuke swept him up bridal style and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Pein promised something nice if we do it," he nibbled Itachi's earlobe. "And we will do it."

Itachi whimpered.

-Owande-

Night: Sorry the Reborn and the Durarara scenes were so short DX the Naruto part was way too long! I am too biased… Anyway, as a form of apology, next chapter will have a longer Durarara and/or Reborn scene. So the Naruto part will be shorter.

Oh and, I know that it seems somewhat rushed, and there may be a lot of mistakes, but this is because I wrote this by hand before copying everything into Word, occasionally adding or deleting stuff.

Yes, I do write each and every fanfiction in my Fanfic book of Fanfictions. Crappy title, I know.

So I was lazy and stuff, so there may be a edited version. Maybe. Like a 10% chance?

And no I do not have a beta and I don't really want one, either.

I am sorry for hurting your eyes from this long AU.

And this chapter was boring. Sorry. I think I have rambled on enough, and if you made it here, hurray for you. You get oxygen. I have forgotten most of my vocabulary, so I just use simple vocab. But I do know the five senses! Or at least 3 of them…: Olfactory, visual and tactile. So don't kill me!

And you can give me ideas for chapter 3 too. Thanks! :D


End file.
